Complete DBZ rewrite
by LoLfan1212
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of DBZ. I love the story of DB and DBZ but think that AT made some mistakes with the series. This story will be how I envisioned it should have gone. This story will take place immediately following the events of DB with the only changes being the pairings. In this story, the pairings will be Goku/Bulma and Krillin/Chi Chi. This is my first fanfic.
1. Prologue

I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Prologue

After Goku won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and saved the earth from Piccolo he married Bulma, who grew to admire and accept him. Goku and Bulma live a ways outside of West City, close enough to Bulma's parents, with their son Gohan.

Chi Chi fell for Krillin after realizing that Goku had no inherent interest in her throughout the Dragon Ball series. They married shortly after the events of Dragon Ball and live out in the middle of nowhere with Chi Chi's father, the Ox King.

The rest of the Z fighters have gone off on their own to continue their training.

* * *

Author's Notes-I will be updating as quickly as I can and using a POV format for the characters. I expect this to be a rather long and detailed fanfic spanning from the saiyan arc through the buu arc. This is my first fanfic and I am just getting used to this site so I hope you all will bear with me and enjoy this story as much as I will. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: The arrival of Raditz

I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The arrival of Raditz

 _Gohan_

"Daddyyyy!"  
Gohan cried. He had been looking for his father for quite some time now. Playing out in the woods was fun, but after a while he had gotten lost and doesn't know how to get home. He was now standing in unfamiliar territory with his tail held close to his back. He was always protective of his tail since his father told him to never let someone grab it.  
"DADDYYYYYY!" he cried again, to no effect. He began to panic. Running and crying through the woods with no sense of direction, hoping against all hope to be found and safe at home.  
"I have to find him" he thought. As he was running he didn't see the roots sticking out of the ground and his feet tripped over them. Falling, Gohan couldn't catch himself and he tumbled to the ground hard, twisting his ankle and landing on his arms. The four-star dragon ball his dad had given him on his hat fell to the ground and rolled away from him. The pain in his ankle was immediate and blood was seeping out of his skinned elbows. Gohan began to cry again.  
"What am I going to do? Has daddy forgotten about me?" he wondered.

Just as this was going on in his head he saw a butterfly land next him which caught his attention. The peaceful nature of the beautiful blue butterfly got his mind off the fact that he was lost. He began to watch as the butterfly took flight and flew away.  
"Come back Mr. Butterfly! Wait, come back"  
He quickly scooped up his hat and the four-star ball and began to chase after the butterfly. He only remembered how scared and lost he was when his ankle started throbbing in pain. Unable to catch up to the butterfly, Gohan could only watch as it left him just as his dad had left him. Alone with nobody to help him, his worst fear, his terror came back. Before he could panic again he realized how quite the forest was. He began listening and heard what sounded like running water. Gohan started walking, limping, in the direction of the noise. After a while he came upon a river of water and took a drink. Then another drink. Then another. Gohan didn't realize how thirsty he had gotten and began scooping the water into his hands and drinking it as fast as he could. Getting lost and crying is thirsty work.

Once Gohan was re-hydrated, he realized just how dirty he had gotten.  
"Mom will kill me" he thought as he saw the the condition of his clothes and arms. His mother was very strict about staying clean.  
He decided he needed to wash up and so he began undressing himself. He began by putting his clothes in a neat pile, just as his mother had showed him, next to a tree by the river. He carefully placed the four-star dragon ball on top of his clothes. Once he was naked he began cleaning himself in the river. The blood on his arms had dried and his elbows had already scabbed over. His ankle was still throbbing, but resting by the river seems to have helped it.

Once he was clean, Gohan started putting his clothes back on and just before picking up his hat, he heard a noise. When he turned around and saw it his eyes went wide as saucers. A big tiger was standing in front on him with his teeth barred. The low grumble coming from his mouth sent a shiver down Gohan's spine.  
"Hi Mr. Tiger" Gohan said with a shaky voice.  
The tiger took a step forward and the noise from his mouth began getting louder. Gohan took a step backward and when his foot dipped in the river, he almost fell in.  
"Please Mr Tiger, I'm a friend"  
The tiger took two more steps forward and Gohan had nowhere to run. His body began shaking and just before the tiger lunged toward him Gohan cried  
"MOMMYYYY! DADDYYYY!"  
The tiger took the sudden sound as an act of aggression and moved on Gohan, lunging toward him with his teeth ready to grab hold of the scared child. Gohan, in his attempt to flee, falls backwards into the river. Gohan tries to scream but water fills his lungs. In his plight, he forgot about his hat and the four-stall ball.

 _Goku_

Goku couldn't wait for his reunion with his friends at Master Roshi's house. It has been almost five years since he has seen any of them and he couldn't wait to see their surprise when they see Gohan. It's not that he and Bulma have kept Gohan a secret, it's that they never see them anymore. Between being married and raising Gohan, there is barely enough time to train. Goku was out looking for some lunch before the big party. Bulma very rarely ate anything he brought home and would never allow Gohan to either. She was very strict about what went into their son's body, and did all the shopping herself, but Goku was allowed to eat whatever he wanted. Today, he had his sights set on a big bird. Just as he was about to attack it, he hears his wife's voice calling.  
"GOHAN!"  
Goku loses his concentration and the bird flies away. Before he can chase after the bird Goku stops and thinks,  
"Come to think of it, it has been a while since I've seen Gohan"  
He left his son to play while he went to look for lunch because he was close to the house. His son isn't like he was when he was young, Gohan is timid and nervous where as Goku was curious and adventurous.  
"GOHAN!" Bulma hollered again.  
"Did he not make it home?" Goku wondered, "I better go see".

Goku began the trip back home and before he knew it he could see Bulma in the yard calling for Gohan.  
"Have you not seen him?" Goku asks.  
"No, Goku you have to go find him!".  
She is very protective of Gohan and while her attitude has mellowed out since he was born, she gets very upset when she thinks her child is in danger.  
"He was here just a second ago, I'm sure he can't be far off".  
"Well he's not here now and if anything happens to him..." Bulma fumed. Goku could see she was angry with him for leaving Gohan by himself.  
"I'll go find him Bulma, there is nothing to be worried about. We'll have him back before we go to Master Roshi's". Before she could reply, Goku called the flying nimbus and began the search.

"Gohan! Where are you. Gohan!" Goku called but to no reaction. From his vantage point, he can see a large scope of the forest but he doesn't see his son.  
"What's that?" Goku exclaims.  
Goku sees a tiger sniffing the four-star dragon ball he gave his son. His first instinct is to attack, but he doesn't believe the tiger harmed Gohan. Goku jumps down and runs the tiger off with his power pole before scooping up the four-star ball. He grabs Gohan's hat too and calls out  
"Gohan!"  
After hearing nothing but the sound of the river, Goku gets back on Nimbus and takes off again. Heading in the direction the river is flowing, it doesn't take him long to find his son. When he spots Gohan, his heart beats faster. The boy is hugging a log as the river has him in it's current.  
"Gohan hang on!" Goku exclaims, but he's not sure his son heard him. The sound of the water has gotten a lot louder since they are headed in the direction of a huge waterfall. In no time Goku is close enough to his son to call out.  
"Gohan, I'm coming to get you"  
"Dad? "Help me!"  
Goku leads Nimbus over to his son and extends his hand. As Gohan reaches for it he falls down the waterfall.  
"GOHAN!" Goku yells and brings nimbus down the waterfall as fast as he can, hoping to catch Gohan before he gets to the bottom. Goku lost sight of his son when he fell and doesn't see him anywhere.  
"Gohan!"  
"Dad, I'm over here!".  
Goku turns and sees him sitting on top a large rock about a half a mile down the river, completely unfazed. As soon as Goku gets there Gohan jumps over to his dad and hugs him tightly.  
"Hey there little guy. How did you get over here?"  
His son doesn't respond, just hugs his dad tighter.  
"Strange" thinks Goku. After settling Gohan down a bit, he sets his son down on the Nimbus cloud.  
"O hey Gohan, I've got something for you".  
Goku places his hat and the four-star dragon ball on his head.  
"Thank you" his son says with a smile.  
"Are you excited to meet all of my friends?" he asks Gohan, who replies with a shake of his head.  
"Lets get you home before we head off to Master Roshi's."

With his son in tow, Goku heads home.

 _Raditz_

He had just woke up from his sleep when he saw it. The planet his brother was supposed to depopulate. His brother, like him, was a lowborn Saiyan who was given a planet with a weak population. Even with his low status, Kakarot should have been able to clear out the population of the planet Earth in under 10 years. It has been over 20 years since the order was given and yet they had heard nothing. It is assumed that Kakarot has failed in his mission and now he has been sent to investigate. Raditz has risen above his low birth status and is getting assignments directly from Prince Vegeta himself. From his pod he can see how beautiful and prosperous the planet is.  
"It will sell for a fortune" he thought to himself.  
"10 minutes until destination." his ship informed him.  
He had been traveling for over a year. He is just now coming out of an induced hibernation. He will need to move around some after landing to get his body used to moving again. Raditz put his ship in landing mode when he reached the atmosphere. Gravity is very weak on this planet so he will have no trouble maneuvering around. Raditz gathers his scouter from under his seat as he prepares to land.

"Destination reached" his ship alerts him right after it slams into the ground.  
His pod opens as smoke is still rising from the landing site. Raditz hovers out of the crater and lands onto the ground above.  
"Lets see, Kakarot will surely be the highest power level on this pathetic planet." Just before he clicks his scouter on, he sees a man holding a weapon come near him.  
"So it is true, Kakarot really has failed his mission" he thinks when he sees this man. "Was my brother really too weak to annihilate this species?" he wonders aloud.  
"Don't come closer. You're on my property" the man says.  
Raditz clicks his scouter on and reads the man's power level. 5.  
"What do you plan on doing about it?" Raditz asks him and as he steps forward the man uses his weapon. Raditz easily catches the small projectile out of the weapon and launches it back at the man. It punctures the man's head, killing him.  
"What a weakling", Raditz thought. He clicks on his scouter to read to the highest power levels on the planet.  
"A few in the high 100's, low 200's to the south, and one that's over 250 to the north" he speaks. He finds one at 322 to the east and deduces that it must be his younger brother.  
"Tsk, barely over 300. Kararot really is pathetic" he bristles. He takes off toward the power source with the intent of bringing his brother to heel.

 _Piccolo_

He had been meditating for days. Training his mind to keep it on equal level with his body, preparing for his next encounter with Goku.  
"I must get stronger if I am going to win and bring vengeance to my father". Piccolo thought to himself.  
His resolve in killing Goku was absolute and he was fully committed to doing just that. Since his defeat to Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he has increased his strength dramatically. Becoming much faster, stronger, and smarter than he was then. He also has the creation of a new technique that is much stronger than Goku's Kamehameha Wave. All things considered, Piccolo was happy with his advancement and eager to challenge his rival. When he senses the power level coming his way, he doesn't know what to think. It can't be Goku can it? It's much more intimidating than his was at the World Martial Arts Tournament.  
"Goku couldn't have gotten this much stronger, there's no way!" he thinks to himself.  
The entity is coming straight for him at a very fast pace so there is no way for him to escape. His only option is to face whatever is coming straight for him. Piccolo gathers himself and prepares to face this new threat.

When he sees the man behind this incredible power, he is taken aback. He has never seen this man before and surely he would have known about someone so powerful before now. When he lands in front of Piccolo he stands almost as tall.  
"Excuse me. I am looking for a man named Kakarot, and I was certain that you were him" the stranger tells him. "Care to point me in the right direction?".  
"I have no idea who this Kakarot is. Now leave me alone"  
"That's not the answer I wanted to hear. Are you telling me that an alien from another planet, whose power level is so much higher than the weaklings here, doesn't know the mightiest warrior on this planet?" the stranger demands.  
"Does he mean Goku?" Piccolo wonders.  
"Look I don't know what you expect from me. I don't know anyone by the name of Kakarot" Piccolo stammers.  
"Well if you can't help me, I have no need of you. I'll do my brother's job myself"  
The stranger gets into a fighting stance and prepares to strike. Although very nervous, Piccolo stands his ground and gets into a counter stance. Before anything else can happen a light shows up on the man's eye piece and he turns his attention south.  
"A power level near 350! That has to be him"  
He turns back to Piccolo and says. "Looks like today is your lucky day alien"

The stranger takes off in the direction he was looking and although Piccolo has no idea what he wants, he is sure about one thing. He's headed straight for Goku.

 _Goku_

Happiness filled Goku when he saw Roshi's island from the capsule plane they were taking. It had been a pretty quite ride over as Bulma was currently not speaking with him. She had to wrap up Gohan's elbows and ankle before they left because he had gotten hurt out in the woods and she blamed Goku for that. She can't stand the thought of Gohan ever getting hurt. Bulma doesn't even want Gohan to learn martial arts, but rather go to school or work for Capsule Corporation. Arriving couldn't come soon enough, and so when the plane landed Goku was the first out the door. When he got out of the plane he was greeted by Krillin, Master Roshi, and Turtle who were coming out of the Kame house.  
It's great to see you guys." Goku tells his friends and as they swap pleasantries Bulma and Gohan come out of the plane.  
"Bulma, who's the kid?" asks Krillin.  
"This is Gohan, our son!" Bulma beams. Krillin and Master Roshi can't hold their surprise upon hearing the news.  
"Your son? Wow, congrats you two" says Master Roshi. "  
"I can't believe you have a son Goku. How come you never told me?" his best friend asked.  
"Sorry we haven't caught up, we're just so busy all the time."  
"Wait. Is that the four-star ball that belonged to your grandpa, Goku?" Roshi asks.  
"Sure is. I wanted Gohan to have it since it belonged to my grandpa with the same name. I've been collecting them for fun, I also have the three and six-star balls as well"  
"Hey Bulma. HE HAS A TAIL!" Krillin exclaims.  
"Don't worry Krillin, I always make sure he isn't outside during the full you-know-what"  
"That's a relief"  
"Gohan, say hi to Master Roshi and Krillin" his mother tells him.  
"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you" the boys replies with a bow.  
"Hi there" they bow in return. Turtle moves over to Gohan and stretches his head toward him.  
"I think he wants you to pet him son" Bulma says. Gohan obliges and immediately takes a liking to Turtle.

As Gohan and Turtle go off to play, the group catches up. Krillin tells them of married life to Chi Chi. He tried to convince her to come today but she elected not to because she isn't close with any of them. She's been nagging Krillin to get a job because they can't live off the Ox King's money forever. Roshi told them of his disappointment that Launch moved out to live with Tien. Now it's just him and Turtle and nobody cooks without her. Oolong is living with Yamcha, who resides in West City. Roshi informs them that Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar are supposed to stop by later in the afternoon. Everything was peaceful until Goku heard felt an evil power approaching.  
"What is it Goku?" Roshi asks.  
"Something is coming straight for us" "I've never felt anything so horrible" Goku thinks to himself.  
"I feel it too. Could it be Piccolo?" Krillin asks.  
"There!" Goku says.

His form takes shape above them and he lands on the island. "What could this guy want" Goku wonders. He stands taller than Goku with long black hair. He's wearing body armor with a green eye lens as protection for his eye. He looks angry and Goku was sure he had never met this guy because he would remember meeting a guy like this. Gohan has gotten nervous and walks over to hide behind his father.  
"You've grown up, but I remember you Kakarot" the man says, looking right at Goku.  
"Ka..ka..rot? Who's that?"  
"That's your name, fool"  
"What?"  
"Goku, who is this guy? He must be nuts" says Krillin.  
"Errr, Kakarot! You were given a mission to destroy the life on this planet. Why have you failed in your duty?" the stranger demands.  
"Listen pal, I think you've come to the wrong place. You've probably had a bit too much to drink so I'll escort you off the island"  
Krillin walks over to the stranger who looks away from Goku for the first time. Just as it was happening, Goku realized that the stranger has a tail just like the one he used to. Without saying anything to him, the stranger smacks Krillin with his tail so hard he is sent hurling backward toward the house. Krillin slams into the house and is knocked out cold.  
"KRILLIN! Why did you do that?"  
"I have no time for these pathetic creatures. It's time to come home, Kakarot"  
"I've never seen you before, Im not going anywhere with you!"  
"Do you mean to tell me that you have no idea who I am?  
"I don't know you or this Kakarot you're looking for"  
"Tsk, what happened to you? Are you lying to me because you disregarded orders or do you really not remember?"  
Bulma runs over and grabs Gohan from behind Goku  
"Daddy!" he yells  
"You've bred with these animals? Unforgivable Kakarot, even for you" He looks down at Gohan in disgust.  
"Why don't you just tell me what you want, so you can leave. I've never met you and glad I don't know you" Goku tells him.  
Krillin begins to stir and gets up from his hit.  
"Careful, Goku. This guy packs a serious wallop"  
"I know, I could tell from the first moment I sensed him coming"  
"Alright, Kakarot, I will tell you why I am here. You are one of a warrior-species, a Saiyan, born on the planet Vegeta. We Saiyans work in the galactic black market. We buy and sell planets for profit after we forcefully take them from their inhabitants. You were given a mission at birth to eradicate the population of a planet befitting your power level and potential. Since you have a low power level and not much potential, you were given a weak planet. You were expected to have this place ready for sale in 10 years but you have clearly failed in your duties. I have been brought to this planet to complete your mission and bring you home. I am your brother, Kakarot, and my name is Raditz"  
"You have a brother Goku?" Roshi asks.  
"No of course not"  
"If what you say is true, you Saiyans are nothing but monsters" Krillin interjects.  
"How can you send little babies off into space by themselves?" Bulma asks, holding Gohan a little tighter.  
"Believe me, they can take care of themselves. Kakarot, you are an absolute disgrace. 10 years should have been more than enough time to complete your mission, especially since this planet has a nice big moon"  
"Was I supposed to destroy that too?"  
"Damn it, you fool! You know as well as I what happens when you look at the full moon. It is the key to our full power!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
Raditz losses it when he looks down and sees Goku doesn't have a tail.  
"You irresponsible moron! What happened to your tail? Don't tell me you destroyed it"  
"I had it permanently removed a long time ago"  
"You have destroyed your full capabilities and can never transform again under the full moon. I can see why you have made nice with these creatures now, you are one of them. You are no true Saiyan and no brother of mine. You are a disgrace"  
"This is my home and these are my friends so it doesn't matter what you say or think. You don't seem like any brother I would ever want to have. My name will always be Goku and I want no part of any galactic black market. You can leave"  
"O I intend on leaving baby brother, but for the sake of my honor I must finish your mission first. If not for our need of you, I would kill you with the rest of these animals. Unfortunately our home world was destroyed and there aren't many Saiyans left. Just four, including yourself, by our estimations. I will also be taking that boy of yours as well since he has our blood in him"  
"WHAT? You can't" cries Bulma  
"I'll die before I join you and you're not getting Gohan" Goku tells his brother.

Raditz dashes toward his brother and knees him right in the face. Goku is far too slow to react and takes the full force of the blow. Goku is knocked back and sent into the ground hard. Pain rushes over his face and his vision is blurry. He can hear his friends call out to him but he can't make out the words. He brings his hands up to cover his face. He tries to hold it, but he cries out in pain. Goku can't seem to rise off his back to face the next attack. When he opens his eyes he sees his son running toward him. Before he can react Raditz grabs his son and hovers into the air. Gohan immediately begins crying.  
"As I said, I am taking this boy. If you want to see your son alive again, listen closely"  
As Raditz said this, Krillin was just about to launch a Kamehameha Wave but is stopped by Bulma  
"HE HAS GOHAN KRILLIN!, YOU CAN'T!" she screams.  
"As I was saying, Kakarot, because of our great need of you, I will give you one full day to decide if you want to see your son again. If you do, come and join us. If not, well, you will suffer the same fate as everyone else on this planet and your son will be forced to take your place in our ranks. I will see you tomorrow baby brother"

Raditz blasted away with Gohan, leaving the Z fighters defeated.

* * *

Author's Notes-Alright, this is the first chapter. I want to thank you guys for giving such positive feedback to a short prologue. Things are similar to the cannon now (except maybe my Raditz is meaner) but the changes will snowball later. I can't wait to get the rest of this story out! Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2: Showdown with Raditz

I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Showdown with Raditz

 _Goku_

His friends had rushed to his aid, Krillin and Master Roshi helped him up sit up after his attack. His nose was broken, but his vision was clearing up. He was still in pain and blood was coming out of his nose, but not at a steady pace. He had to catch up to Raditz and save his son. That was the only thing on his mind and so he willed himself to his feet.

"I have to go after Gohan" Goku proclaimed. "NIMBUS" The Nimbus cloud comes to Goku and parks next to him.

"No wait Goku. You're too injured to be able to stop him" Krillin told him.

"He's right, Goku" Master Roshi tells him. "I'm sorry we didn't intervene, there wasn't anything we could do"

"I have to try, Gohan can't protect himself. He needs me and Bulma"

Upon mentioning her name, Goku realizes Bulma hasn't said anything since Raditz took their son. He looks over to his wife who is frozen still with a blank look on her face.

"Bulma, I'm going to get Gohan back"

"He.. He jumped out of my arms to get to you. I couldn't stop him." Bulma whispers. "Whoever this guy is Goku, you have to beat him. You have to get our baby back" Bulma says as she turns and looks right at Goku.

"I will, don't worry"

"We have to be smart about this Goku. You can't just go and fight him, he's stronger than you" Roshi says.

"I already know how to beat him" Goku tells them. "His tail. Remember what it was like for me when someone grabbed my tail? I couldn't move and it felt like my strength was just absorbed from my body. It was very painful"

"Good thinking, Goku" Roshi said.

"Well that sounds great, but he's not just going to let you walk up and grab his tail" Krillin says. "We have to come up with something better"

"Which is why Krillin and I are going to help you" Roshi says. "If we grab his tail, it's all over for him. The three of us can at least manage that much.

"I guess it's possible" he replied. "Maybe we should get Yamcha and Tien to help too. Stack the odds in our favor as much as we can" Krillin said.

"That would be a good idea, but I'm not entirely sure where they are. Tien masks his energy and Yamcha is usually busy in the city" Goku says. "I think the best thing we can do is find his location and sneak attack him. I'm not sure how he found us, but if we mask our energy I think we could surprise him"

"Gohan has the four-star ball on his hat. We can find his location using the dragon radar" Bulma says. She clicks on the radar and finds one of the balls moving east. "That has to be them"

"Alright, the three of us will go and get Gohan back" Goku tells them. Krillin and Roshi look resolute and shake their head in agreement.

"You are all too weak to stop him. You'll just get killed" Piccolo tells them. He had come from behind them and was walking toward them. Shock and fear rose in all of them.

"How long has he been here?" Goku wonders to himself. "What do you want Piccolo?

"I'm interested in your friend. I followed him here and watched the whole thing. We both have reason to want him dead, and the only way we can stop him is if I join you. I understand that we're enemies and I don't care what happens to your son, but this guy is terrible. I know you understand how strong he is"

"How can I know you won't turn on us?" Goku asks his nemesis

"You don't, but I won't less this guy take over the earth. That's my job"

"It's too risky Goku. We can never trust Piccolo" Krillin reasons.

"We need all the help we can get" Roshi interjects.

"You can't be serious Master Roshi! Goku, this is Piccolo we're talking about. He tried to kill you at the World Tournament" Krillin pleads.

"I know about that Krillin, but Master Roshi is right. We need him. We'll team up Piccolo, but don't think this makes us allies." Goku says looking in Piccolo's eyes.

"Glad you can see reason and I agree wholeheartedly" Piccolo replies before moving on. "There is one thing you should know about this guy. He is wearing a device that can track our energy. He can detect our exact location" Piccolo informs them.

"That's good information. I knew there was something to his ability to find us. When we get close, we'll conceal our energy so we can sneak up on him. Piccolo, you, Krillin, and I will go stop this guy. Master Roshi will stay here with Bulma. Oh, and Bulma, we'll need the radar" Goku says as he turns toward his wife

"Alright Goku. Make him pay" she says as she hands him the radar. "Go bring our son home" she says as she hugs her husband.

"I will honey. Don't worry about Gohan, he'll be safe"

Goku hops up on the Nimbus cloud afterward and takes to the air. "Are you sure you two can keep up?"

"Don't make me laugh, I'd be shocked if that thing could keep up with me" Piccolo says.

"Give me some credit Goku, I have been training really hard these past few years" his best friend tells him.

Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo take off after Raditz.

 _Raditz_

It had been two hours.

He had given his brother a full day to join him or else he would kill him. Raditz wouldn't actually kill his brother, because Saiyans are so close to being extinct, but he threatened to do so as a persuasion tactic. He had stuffed his brother's son in his space pod because the kid wouldn't stop crying. Tomorrow, he and Kakarot would get to work depopulating the planet. If Kakarot proved to be troublesome, he would threaten to kill the boy. He would prefer to keep his nephew alive, but he would do what was necessary to keep his brother in line. His nephew was only a half breed after all.

Raditz was preparing for an extended stay on the planet because they needed to bring in a larger ship to transport three people. His pod would only carry one, not even enough room for him and his nephew. Raditz was wondering how he was going to sustain three lives on a lifeless planet for over a year when his scouter went off.

"A power level of 750. Where could that be?" He turns and finds it's coming from his pod. "Kakarot's son? How can that be? There is no way that a boy could have such a high power level, my scouter must be going haywire" Raditz realized he was getting hungry and, ignoring his scouter, left to go find something to eat.

When he came back 30 minutes later he checked the boy's power level to make sure it still wasn't messing up. "Now it says 825. The boy can't be that strong" He was just about to take his scouter off when it goes off again.

"A power level of 875 coming this way. No, it's three power levels that are coming toward me. One at 330, another at 320, and one at 225. "Kakatrot has a power level of 330, but he doesn't know where I am. He can't be coming here" Raditz thought. Shortly after detecting the power level, it cuts off. "Nobody was coming, this thing really is busted" Raditz deduces.

Raditz sits over by the crater made by his pod and meditates. Even though his power level is almost five times higher than anyone on this planet, 1500, he needs to be ready to defeat all of them. He picked up multiple power levels in the hundreds and who knows how many could be on this planet. Every threat must be taken seriously. As he was thinking this his scouter went off yet again. It was directly behind him and at 965.

"How can this be?" It was the bald man he smacked with his tail when he confronted his brother. The earthling had a yellow beam above his head shaped like a plate.

"DISTRUCTO DISC" he cried as he hurls the beam toward Raditz. "That thing can't hurt me" Raditz thought as he held out his hand to catch it. He was going to send it hurling back toward the weak earthling when it made contact. It sliced off all four fingers of his left hand. "URGHHH!" he cried. Raditz had to move out of the way before it could do more damage.

"That was no ordinary attack" he thought to himself as blood began pouring out of his hand. "Losing my fingers is going to greatly hinder my ability in fights" he thought to himself. As he thought this, his scouter went off again. Another attack from behind him with a power level of 924.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA" his brother yells as a blue wave is sent directly toward him. Not taking a chance with touching this blast, Raditz dodges it easily. He was about to charge his brother when the Namekian attacks. The green alien sends a kick that Raditz ducks. The Namekian follows that up with a series of punches that are dodged. Raditz sends a punch that connects across the alien's face. The Namekian is knocked back and slams into a rock.

"Good thing I still have my right hand" he thought to himself as he looked at his left again. Suddenly he remembered about the bald man who took his fingers. He began looking around, trying to find him. He heard the attack coming from behind him. The earthling lunged toward Raditz to grab him. He brought one hand down toward Raditz's tail.

"That's what they want. My tail" He deduces. "I cannot allow that"

Raditz spins and kicks the earthling in the face. As he skids across the ground, Raditz instantly turns his attention toward his brother who was charging him. He dodges several attacks from Kakarot before knocking him back with a punch. Raditz puts himself in front of all three of his assailants.

"Even with half a hand, I can beat the three of you" he tells them. He clicks on his scouter to read their power levels. Kakarot at 330, the Namekian at 320, and the earthling at 225. "So that power level at 875 really was them. If my scouter was correct about that, does that mean it was correct about the kid as well?" Raditz thinks to himself. He turns back quickly to look at the pod. "If the kid really is that powerful, he'll have to be on our side" he thinks. The three attackers get up and form up in front of him, stealing his attention back.

"Nice attack Krillin, you almost had him. Is that a new technique?" Kakarot said.

"Thanks. It's one I've been working on for a while now. It's a ki beam that has a razor edge to it. The only downside is I can't really control it after I throw it. If I could, this guy would be finished" the earthling responded.

"Keep focused you two. If you can't already tell, he survived our little sneak attack" the Namekian said.

"I'll survive a lot more than that, fools" Raditz says before turning his attention to his brother. "Kakarot, since you're here attacking me, I assume that you decided against reason. It will cost you your life"

Raditz had decided he can kill his brother after all. Even with his Saiyan blood, his son is far stronger than he is, and more valuable too. The boy is still young, he can be molded into a warrior. "I'm keeping your son, Kakarot. He will join us. Because you are my baby brother, I will give you one more chance. Kill these two scum and join your family"

"You're not my family, and Gohan isn't staying with you. Tell me where he is. What have you done with Gohan?" Kakarot says.

"I haven't killed him yet if that is what you're asking. He's locked in my space pod behind you"

Kakarot turns and looks down at the pod. "Hang on Gohan, I'll come get you in a minute" He turns his attention to Raditz and says "You'll pay for this, leave this planet and never come back or die"

"Alright Kakarot, your choice is made. You will die like everyone else" Raditz says as he steels himself, preparing to fight.

"Goku, Krillin, we need to get rid of our weights to take this guy out" the alien says as he removes his cape and cap. "His power level jumped to 400" Raditz's scouter showed.

"Alright, we will. I gotta say Piccolo, I didn't know you used weights as well" Kakarot said as he began removing his shirt and boots. The earthling did as well.

"Kakarot's power level jumped to 406, and the earthling's 301" Raditz thought. "You really think that will help you? Removing weights? My power level is much higher than all three of you combined. You have no chance"

Usually Raditz wouldn't sweat fighting three people so inferior to his own power, but the scope of their powers aren't really known. Their power levels have increased when attacking and the bald man took his fingers with a razor sharp blast. "I need to make the first move and I have to make sure I don't get hit by that razor blast again. I'll take out the little man first to stop it" Raditz thought. He dashed forward and kicked the earthling in the face as hard as he could. The earthling went spiraling backward and slammed into the ground about 200 feet backward.

"One down" Raditz says as he flipped back into place.

"Krillin, no!" Kakarot said.

"Focus, Goku. We gotta do this together" said the alien.

"I know" he replied.

"Too late" Raditz shot energy blasts at both Kakarot and Piccolo. They both ended up dodging, but not before one hit the Namekian's arm, incinerating it.

"Piccolo, your arm!" Kakarot said. Blood was leaking out, and his arm was gone past his elbow.

"A minor injury is all" he told Kakarot.

Raditz could see his brother and the Namekian whispering to each other but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Enough of this. Time to finish this" Raditz was more than finished with his reunion with his brother. Kakarot dashed forward alone.

Raditz dashed toward his brother, looking to end the fight.

 _Piccolo_

Five minutes.

That's how long Piccolo asked Goku to stall. He was gathering energy into his fingers preparing his new attack, the attack that would defeat Goku's Kamehameha Wave. The only downside was how long it took to draw the energy from his body. "Hang in there, Goku" Piccolo thought to himself. He watched as Goku and Raditz began fighting, throwing punches and kicks at each other as he began channeling his attack.

Krillin came up behind him, coming out of his stupor. "What are you doing Piccolo?"

"Quiet. I need to focus my energy. Goku is fighting with him to buy me some time, you should do the same"

"Is this attack going to work? How do we know?"

"The more time you sit here asking questions, the more time you distract me. Go help Goku so I can blast this guy"

"Alright Piccolo, but if you try anything fishy, you'll regret it!" Krillin says as he takes off toward the fight.

Goku was getting pummeled with punches and kicks when Krillin distracted their opponent.

"Distructo Disc" the small man yells as he hurls another one at the Saiyan warrior. Raditz knocks Goku back and instantly turns his attention toward Krillin, dodging the attack. Goku recovered in time to chase after Raditz, helping Krillin fight off the invader. Yellow energy started pulsating out of Piccolo's fingers.

With his left hand immobilized, the two seemed to be having success against the invader as each landed a punch and kick. Raditz falls out of the sky and lands on the ground to get some distance on them. His scouter beeps and he looks back at Piccolo, who is preparing his attack.

"Power level approaching 1200. How?"

Before Raditz could do anything about it, Goku and Krillin each sent an attack at him, Krillin with yet another Destructo Disc, and Goku the Kamehameha Wave, forcing him to evade. Krillin's Destructo Disc missed but Goku controlled his Kamehameha to follow Raditz. Eventually Raditz was forced to turn and caught the beam with his right hand. "Here is how it's done, Kakarot!" he yells as he sends a beam at Goku.

Goku is hit by the blast and instantly begins falling toward the ground. When Goku hits the ground Raditz moves over to finish him before Piccolo's attack is ready. Raditz looks over at Piccolo, picking up the attack on his scouter.

"Power level over 1400, I've underestimated these guys. If I get hit by that, I'm toast"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Piccolo shoots his attack toward the powerful warrior and the bright light that radiates off the attack blinds Piccolo. "Did I hit him?"

It takes a second for the smoke to clear but when it does, it's clear that Piccolo did not hit him. "WHAT? HE DODGED IT?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"All for nothing!" Krillin complains.

"My turn, green man" Raditz says as he prepares an attack from his right hand.

"Double Sunday!" he yells and as he's about to launch the attack toward Piccolo he is abruptly stopped.

"Caught you" Goku tells him as he has a strong grasp on his tail.

"Aghh" Raditz cries as he sinks to the ground.

"Great job Goku!" Krillin exclaims.

"Piccolo, can you use that attack one more time?" Goku asks.

"Yes, fantastic Goku. Hold him tight while I prepare" Piccolo begins to channel the attack again.

"Please, Kakarot. I'm your brother, you can't let them kill me"

"You took my son and tried to kill me yourself. You also threatened to kill everyone on this planet if I remember correctly"

"I didn't mean it, I would have said anything to get you to join me. I would never harm my nephew and I wouldn't kill you. I already told you how few Saiyans are left. Why would I jeopardize our race?"

"Don't listen to him Goku. He's lying. He'll say anything to get you to let go of his tail" Krillin reasoned.

"Do you promise to leave and never come back?" Goku asks him.

Yes of course, if that's what you really want. I'll tell the others you don't want to join and you'll never hear from us again. I promise" he says. Goku was convinced by this and lets go of his tail.

"NO GOKU, IT'S A TRAP!" Piccolo cries

The instant he lets him free, Raditz elbows his brother in the face.

"Goku no!" Krillin yells as he dashes over to help. Raditz connects a punch right in Krillin's gut and knocks him to his hands and knees. Raditz kicks Krillin in the gut, causing him to spit blood and roll across the ground before landing on his stomach. Raditz walks over to his limp body and says "Here's a little taste of your own medicine" and he hits Krillin in the back with five consecutive blasts. "Aghhh!" Krillin screams in pain as each one hit before going limp. Raditz walks over to Goku and stomps on his chest.

"I told you that were a fool Kakarot. You are too soft to be a Saiyan. I'm going to enjoy this"

Raditz begins stomping on Goku's chest repeatedly and is squeezing him under his boot. Goku's cries of pain ring far as his torture continues. Piccolo has struggled to keep focus of his attack because of what has transpired. With Goku and Krillin down, there is no one left to distract him while he completes his attack.

"Go ahead green man, try that attack again. I'm ready" Raditz says as he turns his attention toward Piccolo.

"I can't and he knows it" Piccolo thinks to himself. He looks over at Krillin again who is motionless on the ground. "We're doomed" he thinks, just before he senses the strongest power he has ever felt.

"Alright Kakarot, it's time to say goodbye. You are a disgrace and I'm putting you down like the dog you are. Goodnight" Raditz says just before his scouter blips.

"An enormous power level in the thousands. Where could it be?" Raditz wonders. Suddenly he turns around to the space pod where Goku's son is being held. The boy smashes out of the pod with extreme force and pieces of the pod go flying in all directions. The boys floats above the pod with a menacing look on his face before he lands in front of Raditz.

"Goku look over there. IT'S YOUR SON!" Piccolo yells.

"Gohan. Daddy can't get up right now. Run away, NOW" he pleads to his son.

The boy begins gritting his teeth and doesn't take his eyes off Raditz. "Power level over 4,000. IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S STILL GOING UP!" Raditz claims.

"This is incredible" Piccolo thinks as he watches this in fascination. Krillin even begins to stir as the kid powers up.

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" Gohan yells as a bright yellow aura shows around him.

The boy becomes encased by this bright yellow light. Piccolo isn't quite sure, but for a second it looked as if his hair turned yellow also. Piccolo was rendered speechless as all he could do was watch. The boy is by far the strongest being he had ever encountered. The boy dashed toward Raditz so fast he didn't even see it. The next thing Piccolo sees is Raditz falling backward and his armor shattered, revealing his bare torso. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he landed flat on his back. Goku's son rolls to the ground next to him and is back in his usual state, dark hair and no power.

"Unbelievable" Krillin whispers from his spot on the ground.

"Go.. Gohan?" Goku said.

"Daddy!" The boy cries as he begins running to his father.

"Gohan no! Get out of here!" his father reasoned.

Raditz turns over on his hands and knees and continued spitting up blood as he recovered. He begins to attempt to get up, although it's evident that he is severely injured. When he finally finds his feet, he touches his eye piece while examining Gohan. "Hey kid, what happened to all that power?" he asks as he begins to limp over toward the child. "What power?" the boy shot back. "You can play dumb all you want, but you don't fool me anymore" he claimed as he punched the boy right in the face with his right hand, sending him flying backward and knocking him out cold.

"GOHAN NO!" his father cried.

Raditz began stalking toward the child. "No, please don't hurt him. He's just a boy" his father begged, crawling after Raditz. "Yes, he's still a small child, but he's stronger than all of us combined Kakarot. If he ever learns to use that power it could be very bad for us. He has to die"

He began walking toward the boy as his father continued to beg. Goku quickly got to his feet and chased his brother before he could kill the child. Goku jumped onto his brother's back, and successfully locks him in a full nelson.

"Do it now Piccolo! Your attack, finish it" Goku yells.

"Alright Goku, hold him tight and this time, don't let him go" Piccolo begins preparing the attack again.

"I can't hold him forever, hurry Piccolo"

"Kakarot, how do you plan on holding me and dodging the attack at the same time?"

"I can't. We'll both die"

"That's insane, don't be foolish brother"

"It's the only way to beat you"

The prospect of Goku sacrificing himself excited Piccolo, but his excitement was quickly negated. "It will only be a matter of time before he's revived by the dragon balls" Piccolo thought to himself. He continued preparing his attack before Raditz cried "Kakarot don't do this. Don't sacrifice yourself for the pathetic people of this planet!"

"The people on this planet are good. I've dedicated my life to protecting others and I'm not about to quit for you"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Raditz cried right as Piccolo's attack was completed.

"Special Beam Cannon" Piccolo shoots the beam toward them. Raditz cries "KAKAROT!" one more time before it hits. The blast goes through both Raditz and Goku as if they were nothing more than paper, leaving a hole in both their torsos. Each warrior falls on their back and lay motionless. Piccolo walked over to them to assess the damage.

"The fool killed us both" Raditz whispers to himself.

"You're wrong, you'll die alone. Goku won't be dead for long, I'm guessing his friends will wish him back within the week"

"No way. How is that possible?" he asks.

"On this planet, we have something known as the dragon balls. When all seven are gathered together, they have the power to grant any wish, including resurrection. So it's Goku who will have the last laugh"

Raditz begins laughing and says "I'm afraid you're wrong on that count green man. You see, this device on my face is, among many things, a transmitter. My two Saiyan comrades have been able to hear every single word any of us has spoken. They know about the boy's powers and they know about these dragon balls. Now, they'll come for both, I know they will. They'll find these dragon balls and destroy anything that gets in their way. They'll take the boy and turn him into the ultimate Saiyan weapon"

"When? When, will they get here?" Krillin asked as he limped over. Piccolo was shocked he made it back to his feet.

"One year. Only one year before they arrive. Also, you should know that they are much stronger than me"

"Stronger than you?" Piccolo mimics.

"Enjoy this small victory because you are all as good as dead. My only hope is that they wish me back to see it happen" Raditz said.

Piccolo had heard enough, he delivered a finishing blow to Raditz, stabbing his hand through his chest like a knife. "Thanks for the warning, we'll deal with your friends just like we dealt with you" Piccolo says as he yanks his arm free. He turns to Krillin who was barely on his feet. "Be ready next year, we'll need to team up again to beat those two"

"Don't worry about me" he replied, looking over at Goku.

They both walk over to Goku who is still breathing.

"Don't worry Goku, you can survive this" Krillin says as he kneels down next to Goku.

"I don't think so, Krillin. I'm done" Goku responds.

"Don't say that"

"Your son is out cold, but he's alive Goku" Piccolo informs him.

"That's good. Bulma would kill me if anything happened to Gohan. Krillin, please take care of my son" Goku asks of him.

Goku dies seconds after, whispering what Piccolo thought was "Take care, friends" just before.

"We'll wish you back buddy" Krillin says as he lets go of his friend's hand. Krillin gets up before Goku's body disappears.

"What? What happened to Goku?" Krillin asks.

"Kami" Piccolo whispers. "Kami must be behind this. He must have some special plan for Goku"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, no other explanation"

"Well, if Kami wants Goku for something, we just have to believe in that" Krillin says with resolve.

"Take that thing on Raditz's face to the people who made your dragon radar. They may be able to help us figure out how to use it. We need all the advantages we can get" Piccolo informs Krillin.

"Good idea Piccolo" Krillin says and he limps over to Raditz before scooping up the device.

"This thing can sense energy and act as a transmitter all the way across the galaxy. Valuable stuff" Krillin says aloud before realizing Piccolo had grown very quiet. He looks over and finds him hunched over with veins bulging out of his head.

"Are you all right Piccolo?" he asks before Piccolo regenerates his arm.

"It takes a while for my cells to regenerate" Piccolo says out of breath.

"I'm going to take Goku's son back to Bulma" Krillin says as he walks over toward Gohan.

"No, you won't"

"Eh, excuse me?" he asks and turns toward Piccolo with a puzzled look on his face.

"That boy has a power that none of us can even imagine. He is undoubtedly the most powerful person on this planet. I'm going to teach him how to control it, so he can help us defend the earth when the other Saiyans arrive. He may still be too young to truly grasp his abilities, but it's worth the risk"

"Yeah, he's probably too young Piccolo. Besides, his mother should get a say in something like that?"

"I'm not asking, he's coming with me Krillin. Beating these Saiyans is the only thing that matters because if we don't, his mother won't have him long anyway" Piccolo walks over and scoops the boy up.

"When you bring Goku back, tell him that he can see how powerful his son has become in one year from now. I'll turn this spoiled child into the strongest fighter he can become"

Piccolo flies off with Gohan, who he knows is the key to defeating the Saiyans.

 _Vegeta_

"Raditz is such a weakling" Nappa claimed.

"He's a disgrace to the Saiyan race. Letting himself be killed by people who could barely raise their power to 1,000" Vegeta said as he was finishing his meal. They were sitting down resting after wiping out another planet.

"Maybe we should go teach those earthlings a lesson" Nappa proposed. "Show them what happens when you mess with a Saiyan"

"They aren't worth our time. Those dragon balls are though, and so is Kakarot's son. A small child with a power level that maxed out at 5,266. That's stronger than you, Nappa. Incredible"

"I can't believe a child was really that powerful. Maybe it's best if we killed him Vegeta"

"The fool Raditz thought the same thing. No, we're going to take him under our wing and raise him up to be as powerful as he can become. With his help, along with the dragon balls, we'll be able to overthrow Frieza"

"You're right Vegeta. Lets go to Earth, take the boy, and bring Raditz back with the dragon balls. Nobody can beat four Saiyan warriors!"

"We're not wasting our wish on that weakling. We will be wishing for immortality. After we get the dragon balls, and Kakarot's son, we'll be invincible"

"Good thinking Vegeta"

"Once we gain immortality, we will be the greatest fighters in the universe and become Super Saiyans" Vegeta says as he walks over to the ship.

The two Saiyans begin their year-long journey toward Earth with all the motivation in the world to succeed.

* * *

Author's Notes-Sorry it took me a little time to get this one out. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. We're still pretty close to the cannon with some noticeable changes. The major arcs are going to follow the cannon for now, but there will be more and more noticeable changes as we move forward. Changing things now will lead to larger changes later. If you are wondering, yes. Gohan, very briefly, turned into a Super Saiyan.

Now that we've moved past Raditz, I can open the story up a little more. There will be a Krillin POV next chapter, and possibly a Tien or Yamcha one as well. I never liked that most of the Z fighters were irrelevant in Dragon Ball Z, and they won't be in my story. If you enjoy this story, or have a critique about it, then let me know with a review. Thank you! See you soon!


End file.
